War Shrike Squadron
War Shrike was stationed with the rest of the Imperial Navy's prestigous 1st Fleet, on the front lines of the war with the New Republic. While the unit is not as well known as fighter squadrons such as Black Squadron or the Black Stars, it is fully equipped with many capable and deadly pilots in its complement. It served as one of six squadrons aboard the HIMS Inquisitor under Task Force Inquisitor. It was disbanded and reorganized, and now serves aboard the [[ISC Broadsword|HIMS Broadsword]]. History In 14 ABY, Lightning Squadron pilots were reassigned to War Shrike and remained on the [[ICC Dauntless|HIMS Dauntless]] under the command of Commander Seifer Wolf. In 15 ABY, War Shrike squadron was assigned to the [[ISC Broadsword|HIMS Broadsword]] under the command of Lieutenant Antoine Dareus. Near Destruction (15 ABY) For the battle at Coruscant to retrieve Captain Caiton, Lieutenant Inrokana (then XO) developed the war plan used in the operation. He lead War Shrike Squadron into the heat of the battle; however, the New Republic did not respond to Black Squadron's or the ''Broadsword's'' attacks on their flanks. Instead a full out prejudiced assault was unleased upon the War Shrikes. The 12 fighters were quickly outnumbered by 2 full X-Wing squadrons, 1 A-Wing squadron, 1 Patrol of 4 X-Wings and an A-Wing, and further A-Wings in reserve. In their valliant attempts to stay alive and stave off the multiple missile waves they were able to take down over a full squadron of enemy craft; however, the price was great. Black Squadron attempted to rescue the War Shrikes, but could not arrive in time. Only four craft survived the attack and were all severely damaged. The strike team successfully rescued Captain Caiton and departed in a shuttle allowing the ''Broadsword'' and the Prowler time to move in to the rescue. As the last craft to be recovered by the ''Broadsword'', Lieutenant Inrokana was badly hit taking out his shield generator and severing the right wing. He was able to make the flight deck at the expense of his other wing while the rest of his craft impacted with two fighters on the main deck. Coruscant Blockade (15 ABY) The [[ISC Broadsword|ISC Broadsword]] was assigned duties to hold the blockade around the planet Coruscant, and along with that assignment so were the War Shrikes. It was their duty during this blockade to remain on patrol for any New Republic attempts to run the blockade. One one such patrol 6 fighters from the squadron being lead by Krieg Inrokana and included Damien Loki Katon encountered a freighter trying to break through being escorted by four W-Wings, with Luke Skywalker and Kyrin Sh'vani among them. They were able to do damage to the freighter in the fight, but were unsuccessful with the loss of one of their own at destroying any enemy targets when New Republic gunships arrived. Seeing the need for more firepower, command brought in the use of using Scimitar Assault Bombers along with the regular TIE Interceptor MkIIs. In another patrol lead by Krieg Inrokana and along with Damien Loki Katon they encountered another freighter, the Camerata Ostile piloted by Shael Winters and escorted by four X-Wing fighters lead by Kyrin Sh'vani. The six TIE Interceptor MkIIs and two Scimitar Assault Bombers engaged the enemy, disabling the Camerata Ostile and destroying all four X-Wings. They even managed to capture the New Republic pilot Kyrin Sh'vani. Retribution of Coruscant (15 ABY) The War Shrikes served throughout this conflict, being led by their XO, Krieg Inrokana. They served in the opening attack against the New Republic 2nd Fleet, engaged New Republic fighters on multiple occasions, defended the Grand Admiral up to his death, and put a large dent in New Republic forces during the final battle. During the final battle their XO is credited to destroying every fighter that came under his guns, disabling a freighter and destroying a New Republic gunship. Reorganization (15 ABY) In mid-15 ABY, War Shrike squadron was transferred to the [[I2SD Inquisitor|HIMS Inquisitor]] under the command of Lieutenant Commander Krieg Inrokana. Shortly thereafter, the purge of Danik Kreldin's treachery left the unit compromised and the ISB did a full shakedown of its members. In a period of reorganization their CO was promoted and reassigned to a higher command position. Several months later the remaining elite pilots of this squadron were reassigned to other squadrons throughout the task force, and new officers were brought in giving the squadron a fresh start aboard the [[ISC Broadsword|HIMS Broadsword]]. Category:Imperial Starfighter Corps Category:Military Units Category:Pilots